finir contre toi
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Il doit partir quitter la ville, mais avant elle doit lui dire quelques choses. Début en songfic avec à la suite un lemon. C'est mon premier écrit sur Buffy, venez voir. Review please.


Coucou les gens!! Alors me voici avec un Two-Shot sur Buffy et Spike, c'est la première fois que je fais dans cet univers et sur ce couple, donc svp, donnez moi votre avis.

Pour l'histoire saché que Spike n'a pas encore son âme et que Buffy n'a pas été au Paradis, il y a un lemon avec un ou deux passages assez explicites et pis voilà, lol.

Je remercie chaleureusement ma correctrice Lilylatigresse56, qui est génial. Un petit mot Lily?

"Alors sur ce coup, je suis impardonnable! ce texte est dans ma boite aux lettres depuis pres de deux mois, et j'avais pas le courage de le corriger!

Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon, Pardon!!!!"

La chanson au début est une chanson de Nolwen Leroy " Finir contre toi", personnelement, je n'apprécie pas spécialement la musique mais les paroles sont interressantes.

Quand le texte est un italique c'est du point de vue de Spike et quand il est normal c'est du point de vue de Buffy.

Voilà je crois que j'ai fais le tour, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

_

_**Finir contre toi**_

_Elle lui avait ordonné de partir, sinon elle le tuerait. Il se demanda si elle en était capable, il grimaça. Spike, à l'étage du Bronze vida son vrai de brandy d'un trait. De là il voyait la scène. C'était sa dernière soirée en ville, demain soir, à la nuit tombée il devrait être parti loin d'ici, pour ne plus jamais la revoir... Cette pensée lui comprima le coeur, il vida un nouveau verre. _

Elle était seule. Personne ne savait qu'elle était au Bronze, ils pensaient qu'elle était couchée ou en patrouille. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait ici. Pourquoi elle était venue, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, c'était son instinct qui lui avait dicté de venir ici. Ce soir, elle avait décidé de l'écouter. Elle regarda la scène, elle avait plusieurs fois balayé la salle du regard, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Car oui, elle le cherchait lui, l'homme ou plutôt le vampire qu'elle avait chassé. L'animateur demanda un autre volontaire et là encore une petite voix lui murmura quelque chose, elle se leva alors.

_Il fixait la scène quand il l'a vit monter sur l'estrade, il arrêta de respirer, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait quelque chose remua dans son ventre. Il l'observa, il la trouvait toujours aussi belle. Sur cette scène, elle avait une présence, elle dégageait quelque chose qui captivait l'attention de toute la salle. Les lumières se baissèrent et la musique commença doucement à s'élever bientôt accompagnée de la voix de Buffy._

**Je ne te dirai jamais  
Où mes désirs m'emportent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je ferme ta porte  
Et que tu frôles sans cesse  
Sans vraiment le sentir  
Qui souffre de l'ivresse  
Des mots à ne pas dire**

Elle regarda la salle et ne le vit toujours pas, alors elle leva la tête et l'aperçut appuyé à une rembarde, la fixant de ses yeux gris impénétrables et mystérieux. Elle chantait cette chanson pour lui et il le savait, elle savait qu'il savait. Il savait toujours ce qu'elle pensait avant qu'elle-même ne le sache parfois.

**Je ne te dirai jamais  
Où mes désirs m'enlèvent  
Combien mon corps me hait  
Quand je détruis ces rêves  
Lui qui sent la chaleur  
De tes regards cachés  
Qui s'embrase de chaque heure  
Passée à tes côtés**

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi refuser d'être à ses côtés? De suivre son coeur, une fois, rien qu'une fois... Bien sûr il avait fait des choses atroces dans sa vie de vampire, ça avait été un monstre sanguinaire, mais il avait tout fait pour se racheter sans résultat. Finalement poussé par les autres, elle lui avait dit de partir, loin, de ne jamais revenir. Pourquoi détruire ses rêves, au nom de quoi? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important que l'amour? Il aurait tout donner pour elle, tout._

**Si tu savais  
Contre quoi je me bats  
Ce parfum que tu laisses  
Chaque fois  
Le combat  
Que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi x3**

Elle se battait contre elle-même pour ne pas aller se réfugier dans ses bras dès qu'il se trouvait près d'elle. Il avait une odeur tellement particulière, masculine mais avec quelque chose de plus doux... Elle sourit, oui il pouvait être doux quand il le voulait, doux comme brutal. Ses amis ne la comprendraient pas, ils ne comprennent pas, ils ne veulent pas comprendre. Alors, elle devait se battre, pour sa mission... Pourtant, elle aurait voulu vivre avec lui, elle avait cette curiosité de savoir ce qu'aurait donné leur duo. Pour tuer les monstres en étant ennemis, ils étaient redoutables alors en amants... Ils se comprennaient, ils étaient très différents mais ils se comprennaient. Ce n'était pas comme avec Angel où elle reniait une partie de son être car lui-même la reniait, non avec Spike elle pouvait être elle-même.

**Les pièces sont des alcôves  
Quand ton souffle m'enlace  
Il faut que je me sauve  
Du désir qui me casse  
Et mon corps me maudit  
Il tangue comme un radeau  
Enivré, démoli  
Par cette passion de trop**

_Entre eux deux, c'était fusionnel, obséssionnel, terrifiant. Il était dépendant d'elle. Il avait besoin de ces moments où ils étaient proches même quand ils se battaient, car alors ils se retrouvaient dans une bulle, plus rien n'importe que le souffle de l'autre, ses yeux, son corps. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, les gestes parlent d'eux mêmes. Ces gestes dont il rêve en secret, espérant qu'un jour ils se réalisent, sans trop y croire car ils sont si différents... Elle avait toujours fait le bien, lui le mal ou presque toujours. Il était ce qu'elle chassait, sa mission était de l'exterminer. Il se demanda si elle avait été une simple humaine, s'il n'aurait que poser les yeux sur elle. Non, il en était sur, il n'aurait pas fait attention à elle, et il aurait perdu un trésor magnifique... Il avait tellement besoin d'elle._

**Si tu savais  
Contre quoi je me bats  
Ce parfum que tu laisses  
Chaque fois  
Le combat  
Que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi {x3}  
Je ne te dirais jamais {x2}**

**  
**La musique s'acheverait bientôt et elle rangerait son instinct au placard, n'écouterait plus que sa raison. Ce n'était pas cette vie qu'elle voulait vivre mais elle était obligée. Si elle aurait pu, si elle avait été une humaine comme les autres tout aurait été différent. Elle aurait tout fait pour qu'il l'a remarque et peut-être que... Elle ne voulait pas que cette chanson s'arrête parce que si elle s'arrêtait cela voudra dire qu'il partirait, qu'il l'abandonnerait. N'a-t-il pas compris qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de ses yeux, de sa voix, de son parfum, qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui, ne vivait que pour lui et que sur un geste de lui elle deviendrait pour lui, rien que pour lui, un de ces êtres qu'elle devait exterminer?

**Si tu savais contre quoi  
Je me bats  
Le combat que je mène pour ne pas  
Finir contre toi  
Finir contre toi  
Finir contre toi  
Je ne te dirai jamais  
où mes désirs m'emportent  
Je ne te dirai jamais**

_Non, il le savait, elle ne lui dirait jamais rien. Il devait tout deviner seul, en regardant ses yeux, rien que ses yeux. Rien ne montrait ses sentiments à part ses yeux... Il aurait tellement voulu... Qu'elle parte avec lui ou qu'il reste avec elle, peut importe tant qu'ils soient ensemble, tant qu'il puisse vivre avec elle, qu'il puise respirer son parfum, admirer son sourire, murmurer son prénom aux creux de son oreille... Il abandonnerait tout pour elle._

Les dernières notes sonnèrent. Chacun se réveilla de ce rêve, de ce contact qui était peut-être le dernier... Il se leva brusquement, descendit et marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie, de son habituel pas magistral, sa veste en cuir volait de façon magistrale derrière lui. Buffy fixa son dos avec l'envie incroyable de lui courir après, de lui hurler de rester, de lui dire combine elle l'aimait, de lui faire l'amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite. A la place elle le regarda partir, bien après qu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision elle continua de fixer le point où il avait disparu...

_Il balançait ses affaires dans son sac. Il était très énervé. Il savait, il avait vu l'étincelle dans le regard de la Tueuse, avait senti son regard dans son dos comme une trâce brulante. Il l'aimait, et elle aussi, alors pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble, heureux? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour qu'ils n'aient même pas le droit de s'aimer?_

_Il avait envie d'aller la voir, de lui dire combien il l'aimait, de lui prouver de n'importe qu'elle façon, pourvu qu'ensuite, elle soit à lui, rien qu'à lui... C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il aurait tout fait pour ne serait-ce qu'une minute où ils pourraient s'aimer, sans peur, sans contrainte, sans raison... Oublier tout le reste, n'écouter que son coeur et sa passion. Oublier le monde injuste autour d'eux, faire des choses totalemant folles, être ëgoiste, vivre en somme... _

Ses pas la conduirent au cimetière comme un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle aperçut au loin la porte de la crypte. Sa petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla d'y aller, de lui dire de ne pas parler, de l'aimer une fois, rien qu'une fois... Sa raison lui dit de ne pas le faire que c'était mal, qu'elle ne devait pas, que sa mission était le plus important... Elle réfléchit longtemps puis trancha. Elle s'avança vers la porte de son prétendu ennemi. Après tout n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle écouterai son instinct et ses envies cette nuit?

Elle ouvrit doucement, la porte et vit Spike, allongé sur son lit, sa chemise en soie noire ouverte sur son torse d'un blanc surnaturel, son visage était crispé, ses yeux qu'elle savait gris, fermés. Il apparaissait comme une statue, froide et magnfique. Elle savait qu'il sentait sa présence, qu'il savait que c'était elle, sinon jamais il ne l'aurait laissée le voir ainsi, car tous ceux qui le connaissaient, qui savaient qui il était, se seraient rendu compte qu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle sentit les larmes monter quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pleurer à cause d'elle, que c'était elle la seule fautive, elle et sa mission qu'elle n'avait pas choisi.

_Il la sentit mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il la sentit approcher mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Il le sentit s'asseoir doucement sur le lit et rapprocher leurs visages. Le souffle de la tueuse caressa ses lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, de peur de se réveiller de ce rêve magnifique dans lequel il se croyait plongé. Il se noya dans deux yeux noisettes brillants. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce Buffy détourne son visage. Mais il ne s'éloigna pas, embrassant doucement sa joue, passant l'arête de son nez sur sa joue, la caressant, inspirant son parfum dont il avait si souvent rêvé. Elle sentait une odeur particulière, épicée et légèrement sucré. Il descendit et son nez se perdit dans son cou, soufflant doucement sur sa carotide, baisant sa gorge avec une délicatesse dont elle savait qu'il était le seul à avoir._

Son souffle se fit plus haché. Aucune parole n'était échangée et pourtant, elle comprenait tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire dans chacun de ses gestes, de ces attentions. Elle savait qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, pour toujours. Elle savait qu'il renoncerait à sa vie de vampire pour elle, qu'il se battrait contre sa race, chose qu'il avait déjà faite. Mais cela ne fonctionnerait pas toujours. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer. C'était une fatalité.

-Arrête, Spike, s'il te plait.

Alors qu'il continuait à descendre sur ses clavicules, il répondit:

-Pourquoi?

-Par... ce que...

Il descendit sur sa poitrine et l'embrassa à travers son tee-shirt.

-Oui?

Le souffle de Buffy se fit plus irrégulier, elle ne dit rien. Elle se battait intérieurement. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait l'arrêter, lui dire que rien n'était possible entre eux, qu'ils étaient trop différents. Toutes pensées logiques s'envolèrent de son esprit lorsqu'il lui enleva son tee-shirt qui vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rapidement, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit, lui au dessus, sans soutien gorge, la bouche du vampire sur son corps en feu.

_Il l'entendait gémir. Il crut rêver. Depuis combien de temps avait-il rêvé, imaginé, fantasmé sur ce moment ? Le moment où il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras? L'embrasser, la toucher? Lui prouver combien il l'aimait... Lui faire l'amour ne serait-ce qu'une fois, juste pour pouvoir la goûter, faire qu'un avec elle une seule fois dans sa vie, puis mourir parce qu'il aurait vécut tout ce qu'il voulait, il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, faire un avec elle, être en harmonie, sentir son corps luisant de sueur contre lui, la voir s'abandonner à lui, une fois, une toute petite fois, rien qu'une fois...Une fois où il ne retiendrait plus ses gestes, ses paroles, ses regards... _

Elle sentait ses lèvres, ses mains partout sur elle, elle gémissait, murmurait son prénom à n'en plus finir, soufflait, hoquetait parfois, se laissait aller dans ce ballet érotique dans lequel il l'emportait. Elle entendait son souffle haché, le sentait sur son corps, qui s'enflammait de plus en plus. Le souffle de Spike était brûlant sur son ventre qu'il embrassait avec une véhémence qui lui serrait le coeur mais aussi son bas ventre déjà en feu. Les mains de celui-ci descendirent, doucement pour arriver à son intimité mouillée, il l'effleura d'abord du bout des doigts. Elle grogna. Il l'embrassa, sa langue s'enroulait sensuellement à la sienne, puis petit à petit, ses mouvements s'accélèrèrent alors que sa main se fit plus insistante sur son sexe. Ses gémissements étaient bloqués par la bouche du vampire.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le plaisir et le baiser et vit William la regarder avec un petit sourire sadique, ses yeux devenus gris sombres. En la regardant dans les yeux, il lui enleva sa jupe et sa culotte avec une lenteur insupportable pour elle. Puis toujours en la regardant dans les yeux, il descendit, passant entre ses seins, puis sur son ventre. Finalement, il arriva là où il le voulait et la fixa de son regard brûlant lorsqu'il embrassa son intimité. Elle lâcha un gémissement plus long que les autres, et tenta de garder les yeux ouverts, mais lorsqu'il recommença avec plus d'insistance, elle ferma les yeux, ressentant des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenties aussi fort.

_Il la vit fermer les yeux et lui demanda, la voix rauque:_

_-Garde-les yeux ouverts, regardes-moi, Amour. Je veux que tu me voies, pendant que je te donne du plaisir. _

_Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et le vit, jouer avec son clitoris, doucement, puis il entra dans son intimité avec sa langue. Il l'entendit hurler son plaisir, il lui arrivait de rouler des yeux et les fermer, alors il arrêtait tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde à nouveau. Il l'entendait haleter son prénom comme une lithanie sans fin. Elle criait son prénom, à lui, à personne d'autre. Il sentit son coeur mort se gonfler de fierté et de joie à cette pensée. Il le sentit presque battre. Elle griffait son dos sauvagement, fourrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, parfois l'obligeant à être plus rapide. Soudain elle hurla plus fort, il comprit qu'elle avait eut un orgasme. Il se releva, souriant en coin avec un peu de son liquide coulant sur son menton. Il remonta à son visage, elle lécha son menton, se goutant elle-même puis l'embrassa passionnément. _

_Ensuite, elle le força à s'allonger et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Il sentait son bassin et celui de son amante se frotter, il haleta légèrement. Sa chemise, ayant disparu depuis longtemps, Buffy entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon avec la même lenteur qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait lui enlever son boxer, il releva son bassin, pour le lui permettre mais il ne reçut qu'un regard moqueur. Il n'avait jamais vu sa Tueuse ainsi, libérée de toutes pudeurs, de toutes barrières. Elle était espiègle, sensuelle, tellement féminine. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, puis entreprit de découvrir son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, s'atardant sur chaque cicatrice et sur ses tétons, mordillant parfois sa peau, laissant quelques marques ici et là. Et lui, il profitait du plaisir de se laisser faire, il gémissait parfois quand elle restait sur des parties sensibles. Ses mains lui carressaient les épaules tendrement. _

Elle mima l'acte dans son nombril, entrant et sortant sa langue à l'intérieur. Puis descendit plus bas, à la limite de son boxer. Elle le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Aucun homme ne lui avait laisser faire cela, même si elle en avait envie. Il du sentir sa peur, car il éleva son visage au sien et lui murmura sur ses lèvres, les yeux plongés dans les siens devenus sombres:

-Tu le fais si tu veux, ne te forces pas. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon tu voudras. Avec moi, tu ne seras obligée de rien et libre de tes actes. Sauf si tu commences à sortir un couteau et à me découper le torse, sourit-il. Je ne suis pas maso à ce point.

Elle lui sourit. Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué et si simple avec Spike? Pourquoi personne ne voyait ce qu'elle voyait en lui? Il avait tant à donner, et bien plus à recevoir... Elle avait peur de le décevoir, peur de leur avenir, de ce qui arrivera. Elle secoua la tête et se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, qu'elle devait profiter de cet instant unique. Elle croisa la regard du vampire et y lut tant d'amour, et c'est naturellement, dans l'ivresse du moment, qu'elle lui murmura aux creux de son oreille:

-Je t'aime Spike...

_Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par un sentiment si intense qu'il en eut le souffle bloqué. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et quand il la regarda, il vit qu'elle était comme lui. Alors il murmura à son tour:_

_-Moi aussi, Buffy, je t'aime à en mourir..._

_Il vit sur ses lèvres le plus beau sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu et l'embrassa avec une fougue mélangée à une tendresse à faire fondre le coeur de n'importe qui. Il sentit qu'elle lui retirait son boxer, elle posa ses mains sur son sexe et commença un léger va et vient. Il étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche de son amour. Elle se retira du baiser et lui sourit de façon qu'il aurait décrite, de très perverse, mais aussi de très excitante. Elle mit son sexe dans sa bouche. Il gémit en sentant sa chaleur l'entourer. Elle commença à faire un très lent va et vient, lui faisant traverser milles tourments. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui suppliait d'aller plus vite, plus fort, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle enroulait sa langue autour de son pénis, puis se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, comme lui auparavant. Il lachait parfois des râles rauques de plaisir pur. Cela durant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'arrêter. Elle ne comprit pas alors, il lui chuchota:_

_-Si tu continus je vais me vider, je ne veux pas le faire comme ça. _

_Elle hocha la tête et comprit. Il se plaça sur elle et la regarda dans les yeux, l'embrassa avec une douceur qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Il pénétra dans sa chaleur avec cette même tendresse. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'elle n'était plus vierge, mais à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui faire mal, c'était stupide mais plus fort que lui, il l'aimait, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé, même pas Drusilla..._

Elle le sentit entrer en elle, avec tendresse. Si elle ne l'aimait pas déjà, elle serait tombée amoureuse de lui, rien que pour ça, sa tendresse, sa délicatesse qu'il avait. Cela pouvait paraitre étrange en sachant qu'ils se battaient, mais c'était différent. C'était des soldats, ils aimaient se battre, ils avaient besoin de violence dans ces moments là. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle le sentit bouger en elle, lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Elle lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, leur baiser eut alors un goût de sang, ce qui rendit fou Spike, qui redoubla d'ardeur. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, ayant besoin de tout leur souffle pour résister au rythme endiablé qu'imposait Spike. Elle entourait ses jambes autour de sa taille, lui hurlait des "Encore, plus vite, encore, encore...", ne pouvant plus supporter cette sensation brûlante qui se dégageait de tout son être. Elle se sentait entière, enfin, comme si elle avait attendu cet instant toute sa vie.

Elle croisa le regard le regard du vampire qui lui faisait l'amour et lut dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se sentit femme, belle. Elle sut qu'elle appartenait ce vampire, que sans lui, elle ne serait rien, qu'une image, son coeur ne serait plus entier... Soudain, elle sentit comme une explosion en elle. Elle hurla le nom de son amant, faisant pratiquement trembler les murs, planta si fort ses ongles dans son dos que quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent. Il vint alors poussant un grognement sauvage. Ils retombèrent sur le lit épuisés, sereins...

_Il la regarda, ses cheveux collaient sur son front à cause de la transipiration, huma sa délicieuse odeur mélangé à la sienne, à celle du sexe et à la sueur. Il pouvait mourir heureux maintenant, il l'avait corps et âme... Il la vit se retourner vers lui, le regardant tendrement, innocemment, insconciente de sa nudité et du fait qu'elle était plus que désirable. Elle se serra contre lui et murmura:_

_-Nous n'aurions pas dû. _

_Son coeur se serra. D'un coup la peur l'envahit._

_-Tu regrettes? _

_-...J'ai peur..._

_-De quoi?_

_Sa voix était de miel, douce et veloutée. Il effleura la ventre nu de Buffy du bout des doigts et sourit lorsqu'il le sentit trembler toute entière. _

_-J'ai peur... Que cela fasse plus mal maintenant. J'ai peur de souffrir encore plus maintenant. Et surtout, j'ai peur que tu t'en ailles maintenant._

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les retint. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille:

-Tant que tu le voudras, je serais là, près de toi, je ne te quitterais pas, je te le jure.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa.

- Comment toi, le Tueur de Tueuse, peux-tu être aussi gentil?

-C'est mon côté humain amoureux qui ressort, sourit-il.

-Et ton démon m'aime-t-il? interrogea la blonde.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle se sentit transpercée, comme sondée.

-Oui. Et toi Tueuse, ton démon m'aime-t-il?

Personne n'osait parler de son démon. Tous en avaient peur, ils l'ignoraient. Pourtant cela faisait partie d'elle-même. Elle l'avait toujours senti, mais rarement elle l'avait écouté.

-Il t'a aimé dès qu'il t'a vu. Il t'a reconnu. C'était étrange, je n'ai jamais réellement compris, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a poussé dans tes bras. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

_Le regard de la jeune femme se fit triste et il ressera sa prise autour d'elle. Elle cala sa tête sur son torse musclé et reprit de façon mélancolique._

_-Je ne voulais pas t'aimer. Je ne devrais pas t'aimer. Je devrais aimer un homme avec qui tout serait facile, qui serait un humain, qui me ressemblerait et ne serait pas mon opposé, qui me donnerait une famille, une stabilité... Une vie morne et ennuyeuse sans passion, sans surprise..._

_-Triste vie, en effet. _

_-Ce serait si simple, si tu étais un homme..._

_-Mais où serait l'amusement? Si nous étions si semblables? S'aimerait-on autant si on ne c'était pas haïs? Comment nous serions-nous réconciliés sans dispute? Si nous ne nous étions pas battu en tant qu'adversaires, notre amour serait-il le même? Existerait-il seulement? _

_La famille... Je ne peux, et ne pourrais jamais t'en donner. J'aurais voulu dans le fond, voir des minis Spike et Buffy, courir de partout avec à leur trousse leur mère, rit-il. Etant humain, c'était un rêve mais la vie n'en a pas voulu ainsi. La vérité est que je t'ai rencontré 150 ans trop tard. _

_-Il y a 150 ans, je n'étais pas née et ma grand-mère non plus, sourit-elle franchement. _

_Il rit avec elle, puis reprit sérieusement, il devait finir cette conversation._

_-Le destin avait peut-être ses raisons de m'avoir transformé. Peut-être que nous devions nous rencontrer, nous aimer, changer les choses, montrer qu'un vampire et une Tueuse peuvent s'aimer. Vivre ensemble tout simplement._

_Elle le regarda et il sentit toute la gravité de son regard, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui faire passer. Elle ne pouvait accepter le regard de ses amis, il le savait. _

_-Spike, ils n'accepteront jamais. _

_Il la regarda dans les yeux et la sonda. Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle et lui demanda:_

_-Alors que veux-tu faire?_

L'intensité de son regard la fit frémir. Elle réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Ses désirs, c'était simple, être avec Spike, loin de cette vie qui l'enfermait dans un rôle qu'on lui avait imposé. Mais elle ne pouvait abandonner sa soeur... C'était la seule qui ne lui en voudrait pas, et c'était à elle qu'elle pensait le plus. Non, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vie, ses amis. Sa mission, c'était le plus important. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tout son coeur lui hurlait de partir avec ce vampire loin de tout ça? Pourquoi lui disait-il qu'elle avait déjà assez donné aux autres? Qu'elle s'était déjà assez sacrifiée? Qu'elle l'avait fait assez souffrir? Qu'elle avait droit au bonheur...

Ou alors, elle pouvait devenir vampire, emmener Dawn, la transformer à son tour et rester tous les trois pour l'éternité.

Ou alors, il pouvait rester avec elle. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de devenir immortelle.

Ou alors, il pouvait devenir humain à son tour et rester avec elle.

Ou alors...

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Toute sa vie, elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste. Aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'être ëgoiste, de ne penser qu'à elle, d'oublier ce poids qu'on avait posé sur ses épaules.

-Aujourd'hui, je donnerais ma vie pour finir contre toi. (1)

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Spike, et se dit que oui, aujourd'hui comme jamais, elle avait envie d'être libre...

* * *

(1) Phrase de ma super correctrice Xd.

Voilà c'est la fin! J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Alors, oui il y aura une suite, quand et quoi je ne sais pas. La vérité est que je voudrais que vous me fassiez part de vos idées et désirs pour le prochain et dernier chapitre. Lachez-vous, je trierai.

Sinon, ce serait adorable si vous laissiez une review, le gros bouton en bas! Maintenant vous avez plus l'excuse de pas l'avoir vu!! Et plus il y aura de reviews, donc d'idées ou d'encouragements, plus la suite arrivera vite, CQFD. Quoi? Nan, c'est pas du chantage, c'est un fait, c'est tout Xd.

Bisous à tous,

Jvs adore,

Little Beattle


End file.
